Sorrow for loyalty
by AriaChronos
Summary: Finally I'm done with this fic. This is my very first fic, and seriously I have no experience before, so hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The young Pisces was standing high above training ground. Let his soft hair blowed by wind with roses' petals with it, he was so cool and handsome at that view. He was gazing on the youngsters with their tutors, having fun. Dohko was with Tenma, Yato was with Sisyphus.

Albafica's face was emotionless, but thoughtful. Sometimes he let out a chuckle when they did something funny. But then, turned back to plain and emotionless face.

_I will never feel what they feel now, never…_

He was gazing on roses' petals, blowed by wind, as if they greeted him.

_They seem have so much fun…_

Albafica had no special bonds with his other fellows, he had never experience it. No matter how much he tried to hide it, but he must admitted it, that he felt lonely. And he kept blaming the roses, poisonous roses, it was like…they were like his only friends, forever and ever.

He walked away, back to his Temple, back to the place he could find a peace, only for him. He let out a sigh.

When he reached his Temple, he caught the roses on sight. He stared at them for a while.

_Maybe I will never what they feel now…_

He stared more carefully and thoughtful.

_Cause of these poisonous roses…_

He gritted his teeth.

_Am I supposed to live like this forever?_

There was so many questions in his mind, and he had never found the answer.

_Why? Why…?_

But then, he sighed again. This wasn't his first time, to feel this way. He glanced on Athena Statue on the top, quite a distance from him. Somehow, he could light his sorrow a bit, by stare at it.

_What I can do now, is putting my hope in you, Athena-sama. _

**Review, please.**

**And who'll be next? Shion maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the chapter 2. You are wondering why I write Shion after Albafica, am I right? It's just because Albafica is my favorite. _**

**_Anyway, I hope this time my grammar is better. I'm pretty bad at grammar, you know. But I try not to disappoint my readers._**

**_Enjoy^^_**

_**(P.S. I don't own any character of Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

It was a rainy day, Aries Shion walked at Rodorio Village's street, ignoring thunder and lightning. Was he supposed to be scared with them…?

"Shion-sama!"

Shion turned around. A woman with her daughters was at the window, waved her hand to him. Her 3 girls, around 10-12 years old, stared at him with amazed look. Shion waved back at her, and smiled to her girls.

"Good day for you, although it's rainy", Shion greeted them.

"Shion-sama, you're totally soaked. Want to take rest a bit in my house? I'll prepare hot drink and meal for you." That woman asked politely.

"I'm afraid I can't ma'am. I'm in the middle of inspection, and I must report back as soon as possible", Shion answered. "Thanks for the offering."

"That's too bad." She was dissappointed. "If you have spare time, just come to my place. My girls are really going crazy about you."

Shion was about to answer, when he spotted a man in thick coat.

"Shion-sama, what a surprise!" The man greeted him.

"Good day, mister."

"Honey, you're home!" The woman hurrily opened the door for her husband. "Hurry get in or you'll catch cold."

"Well then, I'm leaving since your husband is home." Shion turned back. "Good day."

The couple kissed each other, as if they had separated for months. Shion glanced at them for a while. He sighed, then walked away.

_Looks like I will never feel that, as for now…_

Shion was quite a happy guy as Aries Saint. He had an honor as wise and loyal Saint for Athena, many Bronzes, Silvers, Pawns, even his fellows Gold Saint, really looked him up. And of course, his fellows were really care about him. But then, he felt there was something missing about him. He found it, when he looked at that couple. Yes, love.

He had experienced love before, he had fallen in love with one woman you-know-who-is-that. But he was Saint, and Saint was forbidden to fall in love.

_How does it feel like? To live as an ordinary man, married with woman…_

Shion really wanted to experience it. Waking up in the morning with his beloved woman beside him, starting the day with a kiss from her…

_Am I supposed to be alone? Without a woman?_

Realized the day was about to end, he buried that thought deep inside his mind, and walked faster.

……….

"Welcome back, Shion." Athena greeted him from her throne.

"My apologize to be late, Athena-sama." Shion kneed down.

"I'm worried about you, even I was about to send some Saints to start looking for you." Athena sighed in relief. "But thank goodness you come back safely."

Shion gazed on her for a while. He was speechless, but then he avoided the sight.

"I'm here to report, that Rodorio Village is still under control and nothing unusual." Shion reported.

"Thank you." Athena replied back. "…Is something wrong? Do you have something to tell me?"

Shion blinked. This girl was able to read his mind, it seemed. But then, he didn't want to say what was in his mind, which he questioned just now.

"Nothing, Athena-sama", Shion answered with low voice.

"You're not alone, Aries Shion." Athena suddenly said.

Shion even got more surprise. He needed time to understand those words.

…....

And then he only smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Athena-sama. I shall take my leave now." Shion stood up and walked out from Pope's Hall.

He turned around, stared at Athena Statue, then smiled. His burden, about love, somehow had vanished.

_If I have to exchange my feelings of love with something, I want only one, and that's my loyalty to you, Goddess Athena._

* * *

**_Review please._**

_**Next one, Asmita**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter three. Before we start, I want to say that I may not able to write about all 12 Gold Saints. Because few of them died too soon, I don't know about their stories, such as El Cid, Kardia, and Manigoldo. And Defteros had just appeared, I still don't know much about him. If anyone of you is a fan of El Cid or Kardia or Manigoldo or Defteros, tell me and I'll try. _

_Enough for summaries, let's begin. Do not own Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas characters._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

No one knew what was inside Virgo Asmita's head. But if you happened to know, then you would find complicated things. Asmita, as everyone called him 'the closest mand to God', he always thought about life. He didn't truly believe in any gods, always considered all gods only would take part in human's afterlife. If any of his fellows said that Goddess Athena, who was reborn as human, would bring peace to the world, he said it was bullshit. He thought, human little girl, although she carried power of God, wouldn't survive in such duty.

He kept believing in that thought. Everyday, he was staying at his Temple, meditating, with closed eyes. He couldn't open his eyes, because he _wasn't allowed_ to open them. He could feel his surroundings so it was alright. He could sense there was a person in front of him, or smile at that person's face. But he couldn't see. All was dark, without any color from the world. But he wasn't bothered at all, as he thought that this world was a bad and ugly place.

He kept believing in that thought. Until he met her, the girl who was chosen as Athena's vessel.

Little Sasha, carrying staff of Athena, came to his Temple when he was meditating.

"What matter have made you come down to the Virgo Temple, Athena?" he asked. "If you keep going out, you will worry Pope and the others."

"How did you recognize me if you have your eyes closed?" asked Sasha, confused.

"I do not have my eyes closed. They are permanently closed, Athena," answered Asmita. "And even so I'm able to see the shadows that hurt this world…"

Sasha came near and squatted so she could look straight to his face.

"So that's why you look so aggravated?" she asked.

_What?_ Asmita flinched. "You have been a Goddess. Why have you let sorrow invaded your heart…?"

"My heart is fine with the sorrow…" answered Sasha. "That means that I will not forget my promise and that's why it's fine, you know? I would keep the pain in my heart like it is…forever." She spoke with a wide smile.

_Ah, now I understand. _

Asmita was used not to believe in any gods. But this girl, Athena had a very strong and warm power, as Goddess of land. For the first time ever, he put faith on Athena. And for the first time, he was able to open his eyes and see, when he was about to enter his slumber. He was able to see sunlight, ground, plants, animals, village at nearby…and people with smile.

_People live with their problems and their suffering and yet they still have moment to smile._ _Is that you Tenma? Ah, your face is even more youthful than I imagine. This world is truly a beautiful place, you know…_

He finally opened his eyes to see, for the first and last. He finally realized that this world was something beautiful that Athena—no—they had to protect. So that was why, he had no regret to sacrifice himself.

_My fellows, Tenma, reflect Athena's wish. Protect this beautiful world, I know you can do it…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_So how is it? I wrote this based on my perspective on Asmita, I don't even know if this is matched with the manga or not. Asmita is a quite complicated person, just like his reincarnation. If you find a mistake, let me know. _

_Review please. Oh, for next chapter, I'm confused between Sisyphus and Dohko. Just wait and see, okay?_


End file.
